The New Guardian!
by Sailor Ace
Summary: Shirabe Ako is sent to live with Hinamori Amu because of her busy family, but while she tries to keep her cure identity a secret becoming the Masked Cure again. Things start to not go as she planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebecca: Hey guys!**

**Amu: I hate you.**

**Rebecca: What? Why?**

**Amu: You updated 'Cure Ace? Who's she?' And now you're starting a new story which is also a PC and SC crossover! So, now you won't update 'Cure Ace? Who's she?' for another 10 years!**

**Rebecca: Okay, okay sheesh I get it. I don't own Suite Pretty Cure or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 1: That Stubborn Brat! Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan, can you come down here for a minute." Mama called from downstairs I guessed it was something important.

"Yeah, mama?" Mama had her serious face on so I knew something is up.

"My old piano teacher phoned…" Shirabe Otokichi was my mama's old piano teacher and a family friend I had met him once when I was little. "He needs us to take care of his granddaughter for a month or two, because her parents are working in another country and he needs to help out at their home but he can't take her with him. Ako-chan is stubborn at times and she is quite cold to people she doesn't know that much, so please try to get along with her Amu-chan."

I simply nodded, because out of everything mama could've told me I never expected it to be that.

**Time skip Monday walking to school still Amu's POV**

On the way to school, I kept thinking about what Shirabe-san would be like. The only things I know about her is what mama told me, according to mama, she'll be here today after school.

I ended up thinking about this all day, not paying attention to anything Nikaidou-sensei was saying.

"Come on Amu-chan! Ako-chan is coming today!" Ran kept repeating the same thing, I don't know why she's so excited I bet Shirabe-san won't even be able to _see_ Ran.

When I got in the door, I saw mama, papa and Ami smiling warmly at a ginger haired girl with glasses who was just staring blankly at them. Mama was the first one to notice my arrival.

"Oh, Amu-chan, I would like you to meet Shirabe Ako-chan. Ako-chan this is Amu-chan, Amu-chan can you show Ako-chan around Seiyo please." Shirabe-san just stared at me with cold eyes.

"Sure." I said with my 'Cool & Spicy' attitude coming out as I headed for the door with her following.

When we walked into the park I realised that we haven't talked that much so far and we've been out for ¾ of an hour.

"We should probably start heading back now." Shirabe-san cut me off from my thoughts, her voice is so cold and emotionless.

_She is quite cold to people she doesn't know that much…_

Mama's voice rang through my head, I wonder why she's so cold. When we started to go back I realised, we were lost.

"Oh no… Sorry Shirabe-san but I think I've got us lost…" What she said next was not was I was expecting.

"I'm not surprised." That brat! I was trying to be nice to her all evening! I didn't have time to reply when Shirabe-san started walking in a different direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Your house is over here." She kept going, I followed her neither of us saying a word to each other. It carried on like this and soon enough we got to my house. But, I can't believe I have to live with that brat for another month or two.

**Rebecca: Chapter 1 done!**

**Ako: Please favourite, follow and review. Bye!**


	2. Cure Muse the Masked Heroine

**Rebecca: Hi everyone! Thank you Canna, HiddenHero220 and mocha34345 for following! And thank you Anime Angel72, KuletXCore and 1827alouette6927 for favouring and following! :)**

**Amu: Just get on with the story! You haven't updated for just over two months! Sailor Ace does not own Suite Pretty Cure or Shugo Chara!**

**Rebecca: *Is sulking in an emo corner with a depressed vibe***

**Chapter 2: Cure Muse the Masked Heroine.**

**Ako's POV **

I am lying on my new bed lost in thought. Amu was so strange, she seemed stubborn at times yet bubbly and naïve at others. I kept thinking trying to figure out what kind of character she is. Dodori and Shiri were flying round my head having fun but keeping quiet, All of a sudden there was a screech.

"Negatone!" I was too shocked for words, why is there a Negatone in Seiyo and who created it? I ran out of the house, with Dodori and Shiri following, picking up my cure module. I made my way to an abandoned stone house which is where I left my disguise.

"Let's play! Precure Modulation!" When I was in my cure form I hurried to get on my masked cure getup. I left without saying a word to go find the Negatone.

**Amu's POV**

I rushed to get to where I heard the scream, when I managed to get there I saw I clock tower with evil eyes, arms and legs.

"Miki!" As soon as that was said Miki went into her egg and glided towards me. "My heart: Unlock!" When the monster saw me it shot a dark energy at me which got my leg making it impossible to get up and fight.

"Holy Crown!"

"Slash Claw!" My eyes widened as I saw Tadase-kun blocking the attack and Ikuto was attacking it. Before I got to do anything, out of nowhere, was a rainbow piano kind of attack-thing. I turned to see where it came from, standing on top of a lamp post was a tall, masked figure. She looked at us, both Ikuto and Tadase-kun had looked up at the girl, the masked girl just glanced at us before leaping at the monster. She punched the beast, it stumbled a bit but managed to stay upright. Ikuto and Tadase-kun started to assist her to destroy the creature.

I hobbled to my feet to try to help them while mumbling a 'who is she?', when a small purple thing came down to my eye level and started talking to me.

"She is a legendary warrior!-dodo Cure Muse!-dodo" Legendary warrior? Do Cure Muse and the dodo-thing have something to do with this monster or do they know something about it? Maybe both.

"Cure Muse? Do you and Muse have anything to do with this monster!?" I just decided to ask that and get it over with.

"Muse has fought many Negatones before-dodo, but we always knew who created it but we don't know who has created this one-dodo." So the monster was called a Negatone, but…

"Would 'Open Heart' purify the Negatone?" I was mumbling to myself this time, I guess to find out I would have to try. Alright, first I need to distract it, Ikuto, Tadase-kun and Muse hadn't gotten anywhere close to destroy it.

"Prism music!" I missed it on purpose, so that I would get its attention. The Negatone turned to look at me, anger filled its crescent shaped eyes. "Well, it's now or never! Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!"

**Ako's POV**

Amazing! Amu managed to purify the Negatone and the note! Dodori flew towards me again, she turned to the note and whispered:

"Go back to Major land, don't leave the Melody of Happiness unfinished-dodo." With that, the note soared out of sight. I was about to take my own leave, before Amu started talking to me.

"Um… Excuse me Muse, thank you for helping us."

"We didn't really help you-dodo."

**Amu's POV**

Huh? What does she mean? We don't even know her but she came to our aid and why doesn't Muse talk?

"But, who are you allies with?"

"We're no-one's all-dodo." No-ones ally? I wanted to know more, why does Muse have a mask? Why won't she talk? What is Dodo? What is her goal?

I couldn't ask those questions, because she was out of sight soon after Dodo said they had no allies. But, I know that one day we'll get to know Muse a lot more. Cure Muse the Masked Heroine.

**Rebecca: There it is! Sorry I haven't updated for two months. Bye Bye! Please Review, Favourite and Follow (If you want to).**


End file.
